


【勋兴】《星河漫漫》3

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 3





	【勋兴】《星河漫漫》3

星河漫漫

文/夏序清和草未歇

3

“别走那么快呀。”吴世勋往前小跑了两步，跟上张艺兴。  
从背后看，琴遮住了张艺兴大半个身子。吴世勋走到跟前，拉住了张艺兴的手。  
张艺兴停住，“我说了不用送了”，他试图抽了几次手，却没有抽回来。  
吴世勋掌心摊开，不依不饶，“给我。”  
却不待张艺兴反应，就将琴包从张艺兴身上拿了下来。  
一簇碎叶跟随着清风在脚底打转，张艺兴才打了个喷嚏，脑袋就被一件外套罩住。  
吴世勋把外套扔在了他头上，然后自己背起了琴包。  
张艺兴把外套拿在手上，在原地不动。  
吴世勋皱眉，从他手里又将外套夺过来，然后拎起展开，悬在张艺兴身后，“手伸进来。”

张艺兴默默伸手，却被吴世勋抓住，不耐烦一般的塞进去，末了抓住领口抖了抖，将拉链一路拉到尽头，差点遮住了张艺兴的嘴巴。  
“诶，又没那么冷。”张艺兴笑，呼吸间能闻到衣服上淡淡的烟草味道。  
“下一次再穿这么少，你被别人调戏的话，我就不管了。”吴世勋哼了一声，转身往前走。

吴世勋的衣服对于张艺兴来说还是大的多，走起路来一甩一甩的，像唱戏的水袖一样。  
两人沉默着并排走了一会儿，吴世勋突然抓住张艺兴的袖子，袖口处空荡荡的，手伸进去往上摸，才触到张艺兴的手，缩在里面，凉凉的。

“都说了不要这样了。”嘴捂在领口下，张艺兴声音闷闷的。  
只听到吴世勋轻轻笑了一下，“你不是说晚上就可以吗？”

张艺兴又一次红了脸，却没说什么，任由吴世勋拉着。长长的袖子连接着两个人的手，心事像藤蔓一样顺着这座“桥梁”蓬勃生长。

“为什么一定要送我回来啊？”进了校门，张艺兴忍不住开口。  
吴世勋摇了摇张艺兴的手，两人的胳膊一起荡了荡，“害怕有小混混半路劫你的色啊。”  
张艺兴嘁了一声，“闻所未闻呢。”  
吴世勋另一只手刮了刮张艺兴的脸，“长得太乖了，正对坏人的胃口，从前是没遇到过坏人。”

“就那么怕我被别人看到啊？”张艺兴说话间使劲伸长了脖子，吴世勋把外套领子拉的太高，他着实有些不舒服。  
吴世勋帮他把拉链拉低了一些，“宝贝都是要藏起来的，别人连看都不能看。”  
再拐个弯就到宿舍楼下了，张艺兴突然刹住了脚，“我这辈子只认识你这么个小混混，琴给我吧，我要回去了。”然后就要脱下外套，还给吴世勋。  
手刚碰到拉链头，却被吴世勋按住，“穿回去吧，明天再还。”  
“那你回去的路上会冷的…”张艺兴低下头，不再看吴世勋的眼睛。

张艺兴突然腰上一紧，被吴世勋按住，抵到林荫道旁的树上，他瞪圆了眼睛，却被吴世勋抬起了下巴，“非要送你回来，是因为总是想亲你，在夜里，你就不用害怕被别人看到了。”

张艺兴紧绷着身子不敢动，在这儿随时可能有人经过，如果被认识的人看到的话他一定会羞死。只不过吴世勋吻技实在卓越，衔住他的唇深深浅浅的律动，让张艺兴也情不自禁的深陷其中。  
他轻轻推了一把吴世勋的胸口，“流氓啊，谁让你亲了。”不待吴世勋反应，就接过了琴包往宿舍楼跑去。  
直到他一口气上到二楼的时候才发现，身上的外套还是没有还给吴世勋。

回到店里的时候，金钟仁一个人坐在那里玩手机。吴世勋在回来路上顺路带了份炸鸡给他，放在桌子上打开盖子，果然成功吸引了金钟仁的注意力。  
“回来的挺快啊。”金钟仁把椅子往近拉了拉。  
吴世勋也坐下，看着金钟仁吃，“我心跳的特别快。”  
金钟仁抬头看了他一眼，“什么时候？”  
吴世勋踌躇了一下，“亲他的时候。”  
金钟仁才喝了一口啤酒，酒刚倒出来的，顶上有一层厚厚的沫，沾在唇上有些滑稽，他顿了顿，“心不跳才不正常吧………”

洗完澡回到寝室的时候，张艺兴收到了一条微信好友申请。  
连一点故弄玄虚的话都没有，下头那栏上字很简单：【我是吴世勋】。  
手机一直握在手里，也不是不想通过好友申请，只不过通过的太快会不会显得自己太热情？  
张艺兴擦了擦头发，把湿毛巾搭在脖子上，抱着手机上了床。  
躺下的时候，吴世勋又发了一次好友申请，小红点一下子跳出来，张艺兴觉得自己连点开那个界面的时候，呼吸都急促了些。  
他面向着墙壁，点下了通过。

吴世勋：【是不是正在想我？】  
张艺兴在看到第一条的时候，就想把这个人拉黑了。紧接着，又来了一条。  
吴世勋：【才一会儿，我又想你了。】  
张艺兴把头用被子蒙住咯咯的笑，看到吴世勋的名字那里显示正在输入，他耐心的等。  
吴世勋：【所以，你喜欢我吗？】

可能是被子里太热了吧，张艺兴想。他把头探了出来，手机放在身侧，直到屏幕再次熄灭，他也因为太困，睡着了。

一大早，张艺兴就起床，简单收拾了要带回家的东西，出了宿舍。  
周六日本来应该是夜店人最多的时候，但是张艺兴周末不工作，因为他要回家。  
背着双肩包，站在站牌下等公交的时候，他透过广告牌上的玻璃看到自己的脸。  
面前来了一辆空车，张艺兴回了回神，紧了紧肩带上了车，挑了个后排靠窗户的位子坐下。  
他深呼一口气把窗户打开，然后戴上了耳机。

好像走了太久，公交车摇来摇去，晃的他又一次打盹磕在前座的椅背上。  
张艺兴抬眼看了看，还有一站就到了。他站起身向着车门移动过去，一手将手机揣回兜里。

小区挺老旧的，还没到走近就看到了熟悉的门房大爷，在躺椅上晒太阳。进进出出的也不理会，有时候看看报纸，不过今天显然是阳光太好，睡着了。  
城市里现在还是有很多这样的房子，它们跟不上时代的发展了，没有电梯，也没什么配套的设施。张艺兴每次爬楼梯的时候都纳罕，奶奶到底天天是怎么上的楼？  
想到这儿，他突然暗骂自己没记性，又下了楼，去巷子外的小菜场买了些菜拎在手上。

门吱呀一声被打开，没闻到做饭的味道，老人家还没起吗？  
张艺兴先把菜放进厨房，往里头的房间里走，“奶奶？”  
房间里也没有，正要转身，小阳台的门被推开了。门框是铁的，现在门扇一动就发出巨响，张艺兴想着，一会儿一定要给每扇门上都滴点油上去。  
“你是谁啊？”奶奶拿着个小铲子，看着张艺兴的表情特别严肃。  
张艺兴把包扔在沙发上，接过奶奶手里的铲子，“我是兴兴啊。”  
奶奶嘟嘟囔囔的跟在他后面，“你不是兴兴。”  
张艺兴走进阳台，看到奶奶又在鼓捣着种东西了，他把铲子插回土里，“奶奶！”  
奶奶不说话了，过一会儿好像又认出他来了，“兴兴，你回来了啊。”

张艺兴嗯了一声，挽起袖子去洗手间洗手。出来的时候，奶奶坐在沙发上，又开始看以前的影集了。  
张艺兴说话的声音也柔软了一些，“回来的时候买了些菜，给你做饭吃。”

蔬菜倒进小盆里的时候，他打开了水龙头。绿油油的菜叶子被水流冲击的上下起伏，他认真的把菜择开。  
于他而言，现在只有奶奶了。  
虽然奶奶有时候糊涂，有时候又突然明白。

今天的西红柿特别新鲜，泡在水里的时候周身泛起一堆小泡泡，张艺兴拿出来一个咬了一口。  
厨房的换气扇也很老了，一打开就发出巨大的响声，等发了工资就先换了这个吗？  
西红柿清甜的汁水还在嘴里，张艺兴转了个身，又想着要不还是先换个沙发吧，他知道奶奶一天里最多的时候都坐在沙发那里。

祖孙俩坐在桌前的时候，张艺兴总能想起小时候，也是这样，奶奶带着他吃饭。  
人生就像是轮回，现在是他要总是在操心。  
“奶奶，我把每周的菜钱都给邻居的李姐了，她帮你买，你别爬上爬下的。”张艺兴给奶奶舀了一碗汤放在面前。  
奶奶这会儿又突然像个安分的小孩一样了，点点头，默默喝汤。

其实奶奶能想起自己的时候，总是笑得很开心。拉着他的手，摩挲着他的手背。  
年纪大了，又加上干瘦，握起来像枯枝一样，可仍然是张艺兴心中最温暖的存在。

“奶奶，我买个躺椅给你，放在阳台上，这样在家里晒太阳就好啦。”张艺兴给奶奶添了一点饭。  
手还没离了饭碗，就被奶奶拍了拍手背，“不要乱花钱啦。”  
张艺兴鼻子酸了一下，连忙吃了口饭，小声的说，“怎么会…”

吴世勋要出门的时候，突然被金钟仁拉住，他皱着眉回过头，“怎么了？”  
金钟仁把吴世勋衣襟松开，“今儿肯定人多，别来晚了。”

等到了张艺兴学校门口，看着冷冷清清的校园，吴世勋才想起今天是周末。  
他找出张艺兴的微信来，【我来找你了。】  
那边回复的挺快的，【我在家里。】  
吴世勋咬着唇，挪到一边，【今晚不唱歌吗？】  
张艺兴秒回，【周末休息。】  
像是被泄了口气，吴世勋踢了一脚路边的树。  
他只觉得很烦躁，但是顿了片刻，依旧是抬腿往店里走去。

音乐声聒噪得吓人，金钟仁咬着吸管，偷眼看着吴世勋的脸色。  
虽然吴世勋平时也不是什么菩萨的样子，但是沉着脸还是让人觉得瘆得慌。  
金钟仁眼睛滴溜溜转，能够猜到吴世勋大概是因为张艺兴今天不来所以不爽，但是自己又没得什么立场去劝。  
正想着，突然被吴世勋用手肘杵了一下，“今天你一个人看场子，下次你需要的时候我随时救急。”

张艺兴把家里打扫干净，又洗好衣服之后，刚躺到床上，就收到了吴世勋的微信，【你家在哪儿？】  
张艺兴翻了个身，【我今天休息诶。】  
只过了片刻，吴世勋的微信又过来了，【找了个新兼职，送点外卖就走。】  
张艺兴踌躇了一会儿，发了个定位过去。  
其实一发完就有点后悔了，他知道吴世勋这会儿在工作。因为自己，翘班过来不太好吧。但是张艺兴也像是魔怔了一样的，突然很想见吴世勋。

那边没了声音，张艺兴从床上起来，推开窗户，趴在窗口等吴世勋。  
明明知道他过来应该要好久，可好像只要趴在窗口，就有了盼头。

院子里的灯特别昏暗，但是吴世勋出现的时候，张艺兴还是一眼就认了出来。  
他在窗口拼命挥手，过了一会儿才想起，黑乎乎的，吴世勋大概是看不到的。  
于是打开手机的手电筒，挥了两下，确认吴世勋看到自己以后，飞快的奔到门口，穿上鞋，下了楼。

“气喘吁吁的，一副等不及要见我的样子。”吴世勋捋了捋张艺兴的头发。  
“坏小子，还学会翘班了。”张艺兴轻笑了一声。  
吴世勋把一盒小蛋糕放在张艺兴手上，“听说这个最近在网上很火，要好好吃哦，排了很久的队。”  
张艺兴接住，眨巴了两下眼睛，“说起来，只是同事关系吧… 不用对我这么好的…”  
还没等说完，吴世勋一步一步逼近，把张艺兴逼在墙角，“我才不要和你做同事。”

就着楼上人家窗户漏出的稀疏的光，吴世勋感觉到张艺兴的睫毛在颤抖。  
他忍不住伸手捧住了张艺兴的脸，轻轻的在上头吻了一下，“不管是什么关系，我就是想对你好。”  
张艺兴垂下了头，吧唧一声，泪珠却顺着脸颊滚在了吴世勋手背上，让他感觉手背一凉。  
吴世勋把张艺兴圈在怀里，拍了拍张艺兴瘦削的背，“别哭了，就像是我在欺负你一样。”

tbc.


End file.
